


venomous bullies

by sleeponrooftops



Series: raising webhead: a parenting guide, attempted by the science boyfriends [32]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeponrooftops/pseuds/sleeponrooftops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade decides that no one messes with his boys and gets away unscarred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	venomous bullies

**Author's Note:**

> Notes —
> 
> i. I’m belatedly realizing a problem I’ve inherently created. So, Wade is four years older than Peter, meaning, when Peter is ten, Wade is fourteen. That’s, like—something that would somewhat rarely happen, them hanging out with that age gap, but let’s just say that Wade hates everyone else because he’s been growing up under Logan, and he’s _Wade_ , so he just decided to stick with the friends he already had.

Peter figures he should have expected this.

 

“I am going to _rip their throats out_!”

 

“ _Wade_ ,” he groans, slumping back onto the roof, “It’s _fine_.”

 

“Come on, Peter,” Johnny says, lying down next to him, “It’s not fine.  You should have told us, we could’ve done something.”

 

“No, you would have just made it worse,” Peter says, holding out a hand.  Flash holds out the popcorn bowl, and Peter grabs a handful.  “I can handle it on my own.”

 

“Dude, seriously,” Wade says, shaking his head, “I’ll fuck them up, they won’t even be able to _see_ straight.”

 

Peter looks over at Wade, as do Johnny and Flash, and they all burst out laughing after a few seconds.  “You’re such a loser,” Peter grumbles, pushing Wade, who mutters something rude at him and reclines onto the roof.  Flash does, as well, stretched out along their heads, the popcorn bowl at his side.

 

“What did your dad do when he found out?” Johnny asks after a few beats of silence.

 

“Oh my _god_ ,” Peter groans, covering his face, “He’s seriously the most embarrassing person in the entire world.”  They all laugh before Peter goes on, “When we got home, my dad went up to R&D and told him, I thought he was going to suit up and find them.”

 

“I would have,” Wade mutters, so Peter punches him in the arm.

  
“ _Shut up_ ,” he says, so Wade lifts his mask and sticks his tongue out at him, so Peter makes an obnoxious face at him.

 

“Imagine that, Hulk and Iron Man showing up at your door, _you messin’ with my kid, punk_?” Johnny drops his voice, mimicking Tony.

 

Wade starts to say something, and they all yell at him to shut up, so he grumbles under his breath and sits up.  “I’m gonna have a smoke, kiddies, be good while I’m gone.”

 

As he heads off, Flash takes his place next to Peter and asks, “Do you think it’s weird that he still hangs out with us?”

 

“What do you mean?” Peter asks, looking over at him.

 

“Well—he’s in eighth grade, and we’re in fifth grade.”

 

“He says he hates everyone at Xavier’s except his teachers, so he didn’t care how old we were because we’re his friends,” Peter says, shrugging, “I don’t care.”

 

“You should tell those kids one of your best friends is fourteen and he’ll kick their asses,” Johnny says, grinning.

 

“ _Dude_ ,” Peter and Flash say at the same time, and Johnny rolls his eyes.

 

“Whatever, _kiddies_ , I’m in middle school now, I can swear all I want.”

 

“Yeah, dare you to swear in front of your sister,” Flash challenges, so Johnny sits up and makes a face at him.

 

“I’m hungry.  You guys wanna sneak out and find ice cream?”

 

“Race you,” Peter says, already getting up and checking that his shooters are fastened tight enough.  “Wade!” he calls into the night as Johnny pulls off his sweatshirt and jeans, dressed in a skin-tight suit Reed designed for him that he always wears, just in case.

 

“Awh, come on, guys,” Flash whines even as he holds out a hand for Johnny’s clothes, “You know I’m never going to catch up.”

 

“You’re a fast runner,” Johnny says, smirking, before he starts running for the edge of the roof.

 

“Come on, I’ll take you down,” Peter says, holding out a hand, and Flash rolls his eyes before letting Peter haul him to his feet.  He tucks Johnny’s clothes under one arm and then goes with Peter to the edge of the roof, frowning.

 

“I hate this,” he says before Peter starts shooting strands of web at him.

 

“Ready?” Peter asks, and Flash closes his eyes.

 

“No,” he says, so Peter shoots a last web and pushes Flash off the edge of the roof.  They’ve done this so many times that it’s almost second nature to Peter now, lowering Flash down until his feet hit the ground, and then he’s detaching and hurrying to catch up with Johnny.  Wade almost _always_ gets there before them, and Peter can never quite figure out how.  He usually beats Johnny, but he takes his time tonight, enjoying the night air rushing by him as he webs his way through the city, heading for their favorite ice cream place.

 

When he finally gets there, Johnny and Wade are arguing about whether Wade should get a motorcycle or not, and Peter just rolls his eyes as he approaches.  Flash isn’t far behind, and he tosses Johnny his clothes as he comes across the street.  “Losers,” he grumbles, trying to catch his breath.  He straightens suddenly, looking past them.  “Hey Peter,” he says, “Aren’t those the kids that were picking on you?”

 

Peter follows his gaze, deflating.  “Yeah,” he mutters, shifting toward the shadows.  “Guys, come on, let’s just—let’s go back to Baxter.  _Wade_ ,” he adds as Wade cracks his knuckles.

 

“I’m gonna teach these shitheads a lesson.  You _do not_ mess with my boys,” he growls, stepping away from them.  “Hey!” he calls out.

 

Peter groans, reaching out and pulling Flash toward him, “Hide me.  This is worse than my dad.”

 

“Okay, nothing is worse than your dad when he’s pissed off,” Johnny says, and Peter grins, nodding.

 

“Yeah, I guess that’s true.  _Wade_ ,” he hisses when Wade whistles, stepping forward again.

 

The boys approach, looking smug as they spot Peter.  “Hey freak,” their leader says, stopping a few feet from Wade and looking him up and down, “What’s this, your attack dog?”

 

“Come on, Eddie,” Peter says, trying to come forward, but Wade looks back at him, and he stops, trying to see his eyes through the mask.  He holds his gaze for a few moments before turning back to Eddie, “Just stop, alright?”

 

“Why, you gonna tell your _superhero daddies_ on me?” he mocks him, grinning, “Or this weirdo?”

 

Peter sighs as Wade shifts, and then he’s gone, disappearing into the shadows, and Eddie steps back, looking over at the shadows fearfully.  “Yeah, that _weirdo_ is one of my best friends,” Peter says, shrugging, “He’s also fourteen, and he really doesn’t like bullies.”

 

“Come on, you serious, Parker?” Eddie spits, glaring at him, “This is the best you got?”

 

“ _Wade_ ,” Peter warns as he sees him moving in his peripheral, “Just leave it alone, Eddie,” he pauses, thinking about what his dads had told him, and he sighs before he continues, “I’m sorry about webbing you.  I didn’t mean to hurt you.  Can we just—can we stop this?”

 

Eddie gives him a weird look before shaking his head and turning away.  “Whatever, Parker,” he grumbles before he motions for his friends to follow, and Peter lets out a breath, looking over when Wade steps back onto the sidewalk.

 

“You okay?” Wade asks, and he surprises them by lifting up his mask so Peter can actually see him.

  
“Yeah,” he says, holding his gaze, “Thanks.”

 

“No problem, webhead,” Wade says, smirking and punching him in the shoulder, “C’mon, I seriously need that ice cream now.”  He pulls his mask back down, and Peter watches him go for a second before shaking his head and following him, Johnny and Flash on either side of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that’s the cheesiest title in the world, I’m sorry. I fail. Don’t forget to leave your thoughts!


End file.
